


Daddy Knows Best

by TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb/pseuds/TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb
Summary: Charlie stumbles upon a scene no father should ever witness and things get out of control!
Relationships: Bella Swan/Charlie Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 332





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Daddy knows best.  
Rating: Rated Explicit for obvious reasons, so if you’re not old enough to read this, close the window and look for something else to read.  
Pairing: Bella and her daddy Charlie. Very OOC.  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I’m just borrowing the characters for a while and making them do naughty things. Twilight and its characters actually belong to Stephenie Meyer and I don't in any way profit from this.  
Warning: This story contains some kinky, very dirty, very explicit sex. If that’s not your thing, skip the reading now, or consider yourself warned!
> 
> For those of you who will give it a try… thank you for reading of course!
> 
> I’d be happy to read your thoughts! Just don’t be too harsh, again, this was written just for fun! And definitely not meant to offend anyone, so if you don’t like it, or that’s just not your thing, that’s okay, (although I don’t understand what you’re doing here then lol) just don’t be mean!  
Just some background info… Bella’s been living with her dad for a few weeks now, having just recently moved back to Forks.  
She’s met Edward, but contrary to the books, he’s not talking to her. She doesn’t know what he is and there wasn’t any near crash or near death experience for her.

** Part One. **

* * *

Lower.

Lower.

Her hand drifted lower with each second, until she encountered the lace of her panties and she let a sigh escape her parted lips.

She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, but god, she was just so frustrated she just couldn’t stand it anymore. 

It was all _his _fault.

Damn Edward Cullen and his dark, almost onyx eyes.

Damn the way he had to look at her, like he wanted to devour her one second and kill her the very next one.

Damn that copper mass of hair that made her want to run her fingers through the mess, grip it, tear it apart while she screamed out his name at the top of her lungs.

She just didn’t get the guy, really. Ever since their first encounter three weeks ago, she hadn’t been able to get him out of her mind.

She didn’t know what she could have done to him, except breathing in the same air as him, but it was obvious he had something against her, even if she had no idea what the hell that could have been.

She hadn’t offended him in any way, not that she knew of at least. They hadn’t even exchanged two words, so how could she have done such a thing without even realizing it?

She hadn’t been disrespectful or anything either, so she just didn’t understand why he always acted around her like she had committed some crime he wouldn’t ever be able to forgive her for. Still, while it more and more looked like it had simply been hate at first sight for him, Bella could easily admit that, as far as she was concerned, it had definitely been _lust_ at first glance in her case.

The second she had entered Mr. Banner’s classroom on her first day of class at Forks High and she had caught a glimpse of the boy she was supposed to sit next to, she had immediately felt the urge to taste his creamy white skin, lick his red almost bloody lips to see if they tasted as good as they surely looked to her, even from a distance, run her hands over every inch of his body and memorize every sinew and curve, and she consequently had barely resisted the impulse to throw herself at the Adonis sitting there and ride him in front of all her new classmates.

At least, those had been her thoughts until he had looked at her like she reeked of wet, dirty, disgusting dog, or like she had run over his favorite pet, or some member of his family.

While she had managed to quell her lustful thoughts for the rest of the hour after having witnessed his own reaction to her, they had never truly left her mind afterward, the traitorous images of her riding him to oblivion, with or without witnesses, coming to invade her head just too often for her own good.

That week he had gone MIA and had not appeared in class, she had almost convinced herself that she would forget all about him and manage to act like she hadn’t wanted to lick him from head to toes the day of their first meeting, but all her illusions had evaporated when he had reappeared and proceeded to thoroughly ignore her and act like she didn’t even exist.

She didn’t know if it was because he reacted like he could care less if she suddenly dropped off the face of the earth, while he still kept throwing hateful glances at her every now and then, but if he thought this would deter her, he was sadly mistaken.

Unfortunately for Bella, his reactions only made her want him more, need him more, and she knew all too well that it wouldn’t be long before she snapped completely and let him see _who _he was dealing with.

Bella Swan wasn’t one to not get what she wanted and it was just unfortunate apparently, or at least that was probably what _he _would think soon, that she wanted Edward Cullen.

As she lightly caressed herself over her panties, she couldn’t help but think of all the ways she could seduce Edward Cullen and make him become putty into her hands.

She wasn’t a whore, having only slept with a few guys in Phoenix, but she usually didn’t have to work too much to get what she desired.

It had been a while now though, and maybe this could explain why she was feeling like she would just burst from the inside out if she couldn’t find some sort of release very soon.

She would have preferred to feel Edward’s tongue or fingers on her body of course, to feel him pumping in and out of her and bringing her to ecstasy, but beggars couldn’t be choosers and it had been definitely too long since she had been taken care of to stop now when she was so close to feeling pleasure again.

Charlie was still out, and even if he weren’t, he wasn’t one to hover around or dare enter her room without knocking first, so she was free to do as she pleased in her safe haven.

A small moan spilled from her lips now as she found her swollen clit and raked a nail over it, wetness pooling between her legs once more at the action.

It didn’t take her long to get going these days, but thoughts of one Edward Cullen, preferably naked, always got her there faster.

Unable to take it any longer, even if she had barely touched herself yet, she quickly discarded her panties and brought her trusty purple vibrator close, in preparation of what would surely come later.

For now she traced her moist folds with her fingers, enjoying her own touch for a few seconds, before she brought them to her now unobstructed clitoris again.

Its sensitiveness made her gasp aloud and she couldn’t help drawing tight circles around it, her pelvis arching toward her digits before she could stop herself.

God, it felt so good. How long had it been since she had let herself indulge in self-pleasuring now? Weeks probably! She truly wondered how she had been able to last so long, but the move and then getting settled in her new life could probably explain it.

Pleasure coursed through her as she manipulated the small bundle of nerves and for a while, she was completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

Seconds turned into long minutes and Bella was convinced she would soon stumble over the edge without even having to fuck herself with her fingers, when her ministrations were interrupted by a loud groan.

*

Charlie Swan was exhausted after one long day at the station and he wanted nothing more than to just put his feet under the table, savor one of the amazing meals he was slowly discovering his daughter was famous for and then just go to bed or relax in front of the TV.

Entering his house, he was surprised to find all the lights out on the first floor, sure that he would have found Bella in the kitchen, like any other night he had gotten home.

She wasn’t there this time, though, even if a plate with what looked like mashed potatoes and meat with gravy had been left on the table for him, and as Charlie spotted the hour on the wall clock, he realized that for once he had managed to leave the station sooner than he usually did.

Ascending the stairs to see what Bella was doing and why she hadn’t greeted him downstairs like she had done almost every day for the past three weeks or so, he was greeted by soft music and was almost immediately assured that everything was alright with his daughter.

It had felt weird having her here at first, moreover when he had been so used to living alone for so long now, but he couldn’t deny that it felt good as well, being able to see her everyday and not just a few weeks every summer, like had been the norm for years now.

He had missed her, even if he couldn’t believe how much she had changed since the last time he had seen her, or how independent he was discovering every day she had become.

Charlie was just about to knock on her door when a soft moan reached his ears and like any parent who had seen their clumsy child fall and hurt themselves one too many times in the past, he immediately grew alarmed, thinking that maybe something had happened to Bella while he had been away and that was why she had apparently not even heard he had been back.

Forgetting to knock, he opened the door and was met with a sight no parent should ever come upon.

His little girl, his sweet baby was lying on her bed, feet on its edge, legs spread and facing the door and the way her fingers moved against her naked core left absolutely no doubt about what she could be doing, or what he had stumbled upon.

Now if he had had any sane cell left in his brain after such a sight, Charlie would have surely stepped back and turned the way he had come, forgotten he had even ever caught his daughter in such a compromising position and never, ever let her know he had even seen anything, but as it was, he was just unable to make a move.

He stood there stupidly, mouth hanging open, watching as his only child frigged her clit almost furiously and couldn’t even find it in himself to scold himself for being unable to take his eyes off of the scene in front of him.

He was like completely enthralled by the way her fingers moved, the sight of the liquid pearling down Bella’s shaven-clean sex as she obviously brought herself closer and closer to the point of no return, the way her eyes were tightly closed but her lips parted as she moaned over and over again, making him stay rooted on his spot.

God, she was beautiful, and no matter how wrong he clearly knew it was, he just couldn’t stop watching.

Taking a closer step forward, he was hit with a strong whiff of Bella’s arousal and before he could stop himself, he found himself groaning aloud, the sound effectively breaking the moment and Bella out of whatever imaginative world she had been.

Horror washed over her face as she spotted her father there, standing still like paralyzed and it wasn’t until she shrieked and tried to cover her nudity that Charlie finally snapped out of it.

“_Dad_! Oh, my god!” her scream was loud enough to be heard all the way to the other side of Forks and Bella scrambled to find something to cover herself, the only thing she managed to reach being a pillow she threw quickly over her heated sex.

God, she had been so fucking close, but seeing Charlie standing there had definitely destroyed the mood.

She was horrified, she was mortified, and had probably never felt as embarrassed as she was feeling right at that instant.

She had just been caught, _naked_, fingers between her legs, _masturbating_, by her own freaking _father_.

Worst of all? The _idiot_ was standing there, like there wasn’t even anything wrong with what had just happened!

“What the hell are you doing here?” she yelled almost right away after having recovered from the first shock, forgetting for a moment who she was talking to. He didn’t deserve any indulgence though, not after what he had just done! God, since when did he barge in there without even knocking? He hadn’t knocked, right? Or was she just so out of it that she hadn’t even heard him? Still, that was no excuse!

“Get out!”

“I-I… I’m s-sorry, Bells…” Charlie stuttered, his hands extended in front of him, like he was anticipating that Bella would lose her temper and throw something at him and was already trying to protect himself. “I d-didn’t… I… I just… I d-didn’t know… I thought you were… hurt… or something…”

He tried to explain to her that he had heard her moan in there and had thought she had hurt herself, but the words just wouldn’t come out like he wanted them to.

“Well, I am clearly _not_… am I?” Bella growled back, not believing he hadn’t batted a hasty retreat yet. Couldn’t he see that she couldn’t move right now, not without giving him another eyeful?

“I know… I just…” Charlie stammered again, before he apologized again. “I’m so sorry…”

“Seriously, Charlie… Get_. Out_…” Bella shrieked once more, not caring about how sorry he could truly be at that moment.

“Okay… it’s okay…”

“No, it’s not okay… this is just… horrifying… _my god_…” she rumbled then, not comprehending how he could say that this was in any way okay.

It wasn’t, and it wouldn’t _ever_ be again! There was no way they could get past it, she could as well take a plane back to Phoenix, or Florida, or wherever her mother was with Phil now and try to forget she had ever come back to Forks.

If she hadn’t been so mad at her father at that instant, she would have surely been shedding tears of utter humiliation.

“No… no, B-Bells… it’s just… that was…” he didn’t even know what he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t stand the thought of his daughter being mad at him for something he hadn’t even done on purpose.

“What?” Bella just uttered, wishing he would just get out and let her wallow in her self-pity.

Maybe she could just close her eyes, stop breathing and die before she had time to really realize how utterly fucked up this whole situation was.

“You just… you were… that was… b-beautiful…” this time the words escaped his mouth before he could realize what he was saying, but he didn’t miss Bella’s incredulous expression. “Don’t… don’t be ashamed…”

“_Don’t be ashamed_?” she repeated, her face caught between horror and disgust, before another outraged screech passed her lips. “My god… you… you _watched_?”

Realization struck her suddenly that he hadn’t just opened the door and groaned immediately at the sight, but that he had probably been there longer than what she had first assumed.

“I… n-no… I just…” he tried to lie, but the look Bella almost immediately gave him was enough for him to understand that it would be no use. “I-I’m sorry… it’s just… it’s been s-so long…” he finished lamely, giving Bella the worst excuse he could have come up with, no matter how true it could be.

It had definitely been too long since he had seen anyone, any woman, no matter who she was, do something as erotic as what he had just witnessed.

“And you think that’s justification enough to perve on your own daughter?!” there was no mistaking how disgusted Bella was now, and for a moment it made Charlie really feel bad.

“No… no, of c-course not…” he stuttered shamefully, but Bella didn’t let him speak any further.

“What? Do you get off on watching your own daughter masturbating?” she all but yelled, daring him to say anything to the contrary. “Did you _like_ it?”

There was a harshness in her words that Charlie had never heard before coming from Bella’s mouth, and he could only shake his head as words failed him once more.

“Bells…” he just uttered and then couldn’t help but gasp aloud when Bella suddenly seemed to snap and pushed the pillow that had been hiding her from his gaze away from her naked lower body, throwing it at him and barely missing hitting him square in the face.

“You want to watch, huh?... Is that what you want?” she asked then, her tone furious, sure that if it hadn’t done the trick earlier, she would surely scar him for life now. “Well, suit yourself…”

She had no sooner finished her sentence that she was closing her eyes again and reaching for her sex once more, like her father wasn’t even in the room and didn’t have a clear view of her most private parts again.

Sure that he would probably leave running and screaming now, she concentrated on herself, thinking that she would probably not manage to get herself off anyway with what had just happened, but she was surprised to find herself still wet, even despite the circumstances.

She attributed it to the fact that she had been so close to release before being so rudely interrupted, but she couldn’t deny that there was something strangely erotic to the thought of someone watching her do something so naughty, no matter _who_ that was.

With her eyes closed, she could imagine it was the man she wanted it to be, and it wasn’t long before she let her imagination run wild again and had managed to convince herself that Edward was in her room, eyes following her every move.

Only Edward wasn’t really there, no matter how hard Bella was trying to picture him, but her father surely was.

Logically, he should be rushing out of there, screaming at the top of his lungs even, swearing that he would never enter Bella’s room without knocking first, ever again, but he was a man, a man who had not had sex in any way, except through self-gratification, for a few years now and it suddenly didn’t seem to matter that the woman performing just before his eyes was actually his daughter.

She was a woman before being anything else in his eyes at that instant and it was no wonder then, if instead of running out of there like he should, like Bella probably thought he_would_, he found himself stepping closer to Bella’s bed to have an even clearer view of what was going on, feet from him.

A groan tore from his throat again as Bella seemed to forget his presence and let herself go and he couldn’t help his long neglected cock from raising to life in his uniform when her fingers trailed to her entrance and slid slowly in.

“God, Bells…” the words poured out of his mouth before he could control himself and he wasn’t more surprised than that to see Bella’s eyes snap open as she heard him.

“You still h-here?” she half-said, half-moaned as she didn’t stop in her ministrations, probably too far gone already now to do so.

“I’m sorry…” he apologized once more, even if he didn’t make any move to leave for all that, on the contrary. “Do you… do you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen anything this… _hot_?” he gulped and grunted instead, eyes transfixed as her fingers kept moving in and out of her warm sex.

“You really _are_ a pervert, dad…” Bella retorted, yet there was something oddly exciting to the situation she found herself in now.

The way Charlie was looking at her, like he had truly never seen anything so sexy in his life made her almost shiver and she smiled, albeit unconsciously, when her fingers slowed down and he immediately spoke to her. 

“Don’t stop…” he all but growled and barely resisted the urge he suddenly felt to open up his fly and run his hand over his own sex, so he could at least release some of the pressure he felt himself.

“You really want to watch?” Bella asked still somewhat incredulously, yet she seemed unable to listen to the voice that was screaming at her how wrong all this was.

She tried to convince herself that as long as there was no contact between them, it would be alright, but she couldn’t deny that the thrill of the illicit act was actually doing things to her that only turned her even more, no matter how decadent it clearly was.

Charlie’s jerky nod was the only response she received and she soon found her eyes closing again as she resumed pleasuring herself.

Her long fingers pumped inside her even quicker, wanting to reach her release even faster now, at least conscious that this could quickly degenerate if it didn’t end soon, but she couldn’t help but squirm on her bed the closer she came to reaching her edge.

Hopefully, once this was done, Charlie would get out and they would both forget this had ever happened, or that she had ever let him witness something so intimate as to her pleasuring herself with thoughts of her mysterious classmate clouding her mind, but she was just about to discover how wrong and how delusional she could truly be.

Maybe it was because she had never really seen her father as a sexual being until that point and even less considered that he could have needs as well, but she couldn’t help but gasp aloud when she felt his breath closer to her burning core than she had felt anyone’s in a while now.

As strong as he was trying to be and no matter how many times he kept repeating to himself that he should only be a silent, unmoving, spectator to the show that was being presented to him, Charlie finally snapped when he had to see Bella writhing in pleasure just in front of him.

Before he could realize what he was doing, he was squatting down in front of Bella’s spread legs and he couldn’t stop a little shiver of excitation from coursing down his back when he immediately noticed the way she trembled when she felt his breath on her.

Up close, what he was seeing was even more beautiful and Charlie wasn’t more surprised than that to feel his cock throbbing painfully in his pants now.

He knew then he had been foolish until that instant. Foolish to think that he could stay there and not cross a line. Daughter or not, he wanted the woman in front of him. Wanted to touch her. Wanted to taste her. Wanted to take her.

The fact that they were related, that he was her father and that this would shock and disgust anyone if they ever heard about it seemed to suddenly slip his mind completely and he could only concentrate on the vision before him and the intoxicating scent that was titillating his nostrils, now that he was close enough to breathe it in freely.

His eyes met Bella’s for a few brief seconds and he smiled almost lovingly at her, hoping she wouldn’t hate him for what he was about to do, and she had barely uttered a strangled “_what are you doing_?” that he was taking her hand and pulling her fingers out of her to bring them to his mouth.

It was wrong, he knew, it was depraved and he could probably go to jail just for his thoughts, but as he tasted Bella’s juices for the first time, he couldn’t bring himself to care, or remember all the reasons _why_ he shouldn’t be doing this.

His groan coincided with Bella’s unexpected moan, the sensation of Charlie’s tongue licking her own fingers clean off of her secretions being more than she knew she could take in her aroused state and for a few seconds she fought with herself to find the words that would make him stop, before it was too late.

“Ch-Charlie…” his name was whispered in disapproval, yet she couldn’t stop herself from briefly closing her eyes to fight what she was feeling when he didn’t stop and sucked her digits into his mouth, like he had just found the tastiest of flavors and would just go insane if he was suddenly depraved of it.

“Shh… shh…” he murmured soothingly, knowing what she was going to say, since part of him was thinking exactly the same thing -_you can’t do this… this shouldn’t be happening_\- but he couldn’t find it in him to listen.

“Dad…” Bella tried again, hoping that reminding him of who he was, who_she_ was, would be enough to stop all this craziness, but she cursed herself for her reaction when he brought her hand back to her core and all but forced her to plunge her fingers back into herself.

When she was unable to move at first, he helped her by doing it for her and against her better judgment, she couldn’t help but arch into his touch when one of his own fingers joined hers soon after.

His eyes didn’t leave hers and Bella had to bite her lip nearly to the blood to not cry out and let Charlie know what this was doing to her.

God, she must have gone way too long without sex to enjoy this now, or it was just that she was just as perverted as her father seemed to be.

She had only herself to blame for that, though, after all she had been the one to tell him to suit himself and watch. She should have known that sooner or later he would want more. He was only human after all and daughter or not, she should have understood the temptation she presented.

“Keep going, honey… make yourself feel good…” Charlie encouraged her, voice hoarse and showing her just how much this was actually affecting him and Bella found herself unable to disobey him, even if at the same time she hated herself for being so weak.

He could barely believe himself he had really been the one talking, but couldn’t stop the twitch of his cock when he saw Bella do as he asked.

He didn’t pull his own finger out for all that though, and the more they worked together, the more he felt just how wet Bella was getting under their combined touch.

She was honestly going half crazy, unable to even comprehend what was really occurring, yet she couldn’t bring herself to stop him, or herself.

She couldn’t even remember how long it had been since she had felt this good and she could already feel a shattering orgasm coming, when Charlie did something that nearly made her bow off the bed.

After having followed their joined movements for a few minutes, he couldn’t help noticing the way her juices dribbled down her slit, the sight more than he could take.

Before Bella could realize what he was about to do, or even think about stopping him, he pushed her hand away once more and extended his tongue for his first real taste of Bella’s essence.

There was no comparing what he could feel under his lapping organ now and what he had felt minutes earlier, when he had briefly tasted her on her own fingers and he devoured her, like a man who knew he would soon be executed and wanted to savor his last meal.

“Oh, god… Ch-Charlie… d-don’t…” Bella cried out, as with one hand she tried to push her father away, yet with the other she nearly pulled a chunk of her own hair.

It felt _that_ fucking good.

The last man, or she should rather say, the last _boy_ who had eaten her out had had no idea of what he was doing, but the man between her legs? God, there was no doubt he mastered the act, the way he ran his tongue up and down her slit before plunging it into her entrance and fucking her with it, the way he sucked on her clit at regular intervals before going back to her opening, was literally sinful and mind-blowing and suddenly it didn’t seem to matter that he should be the very last person in the world that should be making her feel this way.

Her fingers tightened in his hair in a last futile effort to make him let go of her, but as he trailed two fingers to her entrance and drove them in to the hilt while he took her clit between his teeth at the same time, she was lost and brought him even closer to her instead, if that were even possible at this point.

“That’s it… that’s it, baby… daddy knows how to make you feel really good…” Charlie muttered against her sex as he felt the pressure and the change in Bella and much to her dismay, she found herself groaning out loud when he reminded her of _whom_ exactly was bringing her to a certain climax.

Like she could have forgotten. Even if she could have somehow, by some miracle, managed to close her eyes and imagine anyone else between her legs, Charlie’s mustache tickle her bare skin every time he moved and there was no faking or ignoring that particular feeling.

Charlie himself was like a man possessed, having lost all sense of right or wrong and all his inhibitions in one go and he knew there was simply no way he would be able to stop at this point. Not until he would have felt Bella’s release flooding his mouth.

She tasted like the finest of wines and the sweetest honey at the same time and he just couldn’t get enough of her.

Fortunately, Bella seemed to be in the same state of possession at that instant, the way she repeated a litany of ‘_oh, god… oh, god’_ as she rode his face and his fingers now being enough to prove that to him.

“Yeah, just like that…” he kept encouraging her as he felt her writhe like she couldn’t get enough of his manipulations herself, and he kept stabbing her with his tongue and his fingers until he felt her contracting around him. “Come, Bella… come all over my tongue, my dirty little girl…” he growled lustfully, ignoring the voice in his head telling him that that was no way to talk to his own daughter.

Instead of shocking her however, his words combined with what he was doing to her were only driving Bella even more completely insane now and before she could stop herself, she let completely go, coming harder than she probably ever had before in her life.

Blinded with pleasure, breath coming out in short gasps, she didn’t even really notice how Charlie kept licking her until he was sure there wasn’t a trace of her essence left for him to lick, not until it became almost painful to her to have him there, with how sensitive she had become.

“So fucking hot… you needed that, didn’t you?” his words however brought her back to reality and she barely prevented a new grunt from escaping her lips when she opened her eyes to find Charlie still between her legs, licking his lips like she was the best thing he had ever tasted and he still needed more.

His mustache wore the traces of what he had just done, yet instead of feeling repulsed like Bella was sure she should feel, she was ashamed to realize that the sight only seemed to turn her on again.

When his words registered in her mind, she wanted to deny them of course, tell Charlie that he was oh so wrong and didn’t know what he was talking about, but she knew all too well that she couldn’t, not without lying at least.

He was right, she had needed that. She had needed it so much in fact that she had come, like a two-cent whore, in her own father’s mouth, and if that wasn’t bad enough, it had been one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had in her young life.

She had needed that so much that even despite what had just transpired between them, she knew she wasn’t satisfied yet, even if there was absolutely no way she would let him know that.

She wanted to tell him to get out now in fact, but much to her dismay, Charlie didn’t seem to be done with her, if the way he kept looking hungrily at her was any indication.

His eyes seemed to grow wide suddenly as he spotted something on her bed and Bella barely noticed the wicked gleam that entered his eyes that he was already reaching for the object she had all but forgotten about until that instant.

Cold touched her hot sex suddenly and a small whimper tore from her throat when she realized what exactly Charlie had picked up.

“Did you plan on fucking yourself with this?” Charlie asked her crudely and she wondered briefly if he had really managed to completely forget _who_ he was talking to, or was just so excited that he just didn’t care.

She didn’t even recognize him anymore and was just ready to remind him, once more, of how wrong what they were doing was, when the tip of her purple vibrator penetrated her.

He didn’t push it far, just enough in fact for her to feel it, but it was enough to rip a moan from her.

“Did you?” he demanded more forcefully when she didn’t answer right away, using a tone of voice that she only recognized all too well this time.

It was the one he used when he knew she had messed up somehow or he knew she had done something wrong and was daring her to lie to him. And like every other time he had used it, she knew there was no point trying to be anything but truthful.

“Y-Yes…” she stuttered as he pumped a few inches of the toy in and out of her and made her core tingle with pleasure once more.

“Are you a virgin, Bells?” he queried next and Bella wondered if he would get mad if she told him the truth.

Not that he could do anything about it of course, she was eighteen after all, even if she had no intention of telling him that she had lost her virginity long before reaching that mark, but what father really wanted to know about that detail of his child’s life?

_And what father ate his own daughter out before fucking her with one of her ‘adult’ toys_? the little voice in her head reminded her, making her nearly growl out loud at the stupidity of the whole situation.

“No…” she answered after a while, eyes closed as despite herself she savored the feeling of being penetrated by something other than fingers after so long.

He wasn’t going deep enough however, but Bella didn’t even have time to protest that Charlie drove the object to the hilt once he was apparently satisfied that he would definitely not be robbing her of her innocence with the toy.

He had suspected as much anyway, knowing that Renee had put Bella on the pill a few years ago already and not being stupid enough to not think that Bella had taken advantage of that. It was evident after all that she had needs and that she obviously didn’t hesitate to take care of them when they surged.

“Who were you thinking about when you were touching yourself before?” he continued, like they were having a normal conversation and he wasn’t currently pleasuring his daughter and getting a thrill out of it himself.

“No o-one…” she whispered and then whined when Charlie bit her thigh with a grunt when he heard her.

“Don’t lie to me…” he told her sternly, a harder thrust leaving no doubt about how much he hadn’t appreciated her answer.

“Edward… Edward C-Cullen… he… he’s just a b-boy at school…” she found herself crying out when Charlie’s movements became too much for her to keep denying him an honest answer.

“Cullen?... the doctor’s son?” he questioned as he heard her, remembering the boy well since he had seen him more than once in town with his parents and adopted siblings.

The Cullens had created quite a buzz when they had first moved to little old Forks a few years ago, but Charlie, from what he had heard and what he had witnessed himself, only had good things to say about them. They were good people.

At least he had thought so, until that instant. Now, knowing the obvious attraction his own daughter seemed to feel for one of them, he wasn’t sure he liked that particular boy so much anymore, moreover as he remembered that he was the only single one and would probably not mind in the least taking care of Bella’s needs if she just only voiced them to him.

But then again, part of him couldn’t help thinking that he wouldn’t have witnessed any of what he had and would certainly not find himself in this situation now if it weren’t for Bella’s interest in the boy.

“I… y-yes…” Bella answered, remembering Jessica, one of the first friends she had made in Forks, telling her that _Dr_ Cullen and his wife had adopted Edward and four more ‘_top-models’_, like she had called them, even if he and his wife were apparently barely old enough to have that many kids.

She didn’t know if it really mattered to Charlie to know _who_ exactly she was fantasizing about earlier, but what was sure was that he seemed to renew his efforts as soon as he had his answer.

“Did you let him fuck you yet?” his next question made Bella nearly growl out loud, the images his words caused coupled with the particularly hard shove he gave into her dripping core making her insides pulse harder around the long hard plastic shaft and she was shocked to realize that she would probably not need much more to come again, even despite the fact that her first release only dated from a few minutes earlier, a first in her life.

Unable to vocalize her answer at this point, she only shook her head but it was enough for Charlie to feel somewhat relieved, even if his next words belied his sentiments.

“But you want him to, don’t you?” he groaned out when he remembered that Bella had only been there a few weeks and she was already panting after the boys of Forks.

He would definitely have to keep a better eye on her from now on, knowing that she was clearly not as innocent as he had still wanted to believe her to be.

“Yes… fuck, yes…” Bella all but screamed out this time when Charlie suddenly turned her vibrator on and drove it to the hilt, embedding it as deep as he could go without hurting her and leaving it there while he looked at her with an almost wild look now.

He grunted out something that sounded awfully like ‘_little slut’_, though Bella tried to convince herself that she had simply heard him wrong, but she definitely understood when Charlie claimed that there was no way Edward would know what to do to her, or how to make her feel this good.

Before she could protest and defend Edward however, Charlie robbed her of her words once more when he growled low in his throat and eyes fixed on her, asked her if she really thought Edward could do ‘_this_’ to her, just before he went and sucked hard on her clit.

“Oh, g-god…” Bella cried out at the feeling and for a few seconds she forgot all about Edward Cullen and what he could or couldn’t do, the only thing she was still able to comprehend being the pleasure the man between her legs was able to provide her with.

Her walls clamped down so hard around her toy all of a sudden that it nearly hurt and she trembled under the onslaught of feelings that coursed through her, almost glad then when Charlie stopped sucking on her clit and just lapped at it, the gesture almost soothing compared to what he had been doing until then.

It was still too much though, all too much and she didn’t know how much more she would be able to take.

Fortunately, Charlie seemed to sense her state and stopped at last, withdrawing her purple rabbit from her depths.

Her reprieve was short lived however, because the second he was done, she felt his tongue against her core again, lapping at her essence like a man finding water in a desert and she whimpered loudly as her whole body shook all over.

“Charlie…” she groaned out, tone begging for him to stop before she completely lost her mind.

“Hmmm…” the sound he emitted for his part was one of pure satisfaction and his next words only confirmed the feeling. “You taste even sweeter after having come…”

If her eyes hadn’t been opened and looking down at him, she could have made herself believe that those words hadn’t come from her own father’s lips, but he was looking directly back at her and she knew he didn’t care in the least that she had actually heard him.

God, what was wrong with him? With _them_? She wanted so much to get out of there and forget what had just happened but she felt like she was numb all over, like her orgasm had robbed her of all energy and she was unable to move a muscle.

She didn’t really find sensations in her limbs again until she heard something hit the ground and felt Charlie’s lips against one of her hip, then slowly but surely moving up her stomach.

A quick look down showed her that he was slowly pushing her top up so as to uncover more of her skin, but that wasn’t what made her gasp aloud.

Seconds ago, she had thought that Charlie had thrown her vibrator down on the floor, but now she realized that it had in fact been the buckle of his belt that had made that noise, for as she watched him now, she clearly noticed that he wasn’t wearing his belt any longer and had unbuttoned and parted his pants, his hard sex clearly visible to her, even if it was still covered by the material of his grey boxers.

Heart hammering in her chest, she tried to will her eyes to look somewhere else, _anywhere_ else, but she was unable to tear them away from the sight in front of her, even despite the fact that she could still feel Charlie’s lips on her and that his torso was partially hindering her vision.

From what she could see, her father was quite well endowed and if it apparently wasn’t the longest cock she had ever seen, Jimmy Lawson, a boy at her last school having drilled her with his solid nine and half inches once before, it could very well be the fattest and she couldn’t stop shivers from racking her frame at the thought of Charlie fucking her with that beautiful tool.

But he wouldn’t, right? He wouldn’t dare go that far, Bella thought, knowing that that would be reaching a whole new level of completely wrong, yet despite herself she couldn’t prevent feeling slightly disappointed, sure that his cock would feel like nothing else before.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title:Daddy knows best.
> 
> Rating:Rated M for obvious reasons, so if you’re not old enough to read this, close the window and look for something else to read.
> 
> Pairing:Bella and her daddy Charlie. Very OOC.
> 
> Disclaimer:Nothing is mine, I’m just borrowing the characters for a while and making them do naughty things. Twilight and its characters actually belong to Stephenie Meyer and I don't in any way profit from this. 
> 
> Warning: This story contains some kinky, very dirty, very explicit sex. If that’s not your thing, skip the reading now, or consider yourself warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... here is the second and last part... thanks guys for reading and thanks Alexys for commenting. Enjoy.

**Part Two.**

* * *

_But he wouldn’t, right? He wouldn’t dare go that far, Bella thought, knowing that that would be reaching a whole new level of completely wrong, yet despite herself she couldn’t prevent feeling slightly disappointed, sure that his cock would feel like nothing else before._

She shook her head almost violently the second the thought entered her mind, berating herself for even just letting it form and in a last effort to stop anything else from happening, she did try to push him away, even if her attempt was completely wasted when her top passed her breasts, giving Charlie complete access to her mounds.

A cry spilled from her when his lips closed around one hard peak and she shook her head once more, trying to find in her the strength to stop all this madness.

What was he doing to her? Didn’t he realize how out of control everything was getting? She didn’t have much willpower left and if she didn’t bring this to an end, _now_, disaster would surely happen.

God, she _really_ needed to stop this before she rolled him over and actually rode the shit out of her own father.

Oh, Lord, she couldn’t think thoughts like that. She just… couldn’t.

Only Charlie seemed to have completely forgotten who he was dealing with and was of no help, the way he alternated from one nipple to the other driving her to the edge of insanity.

Worse, she could clearly feel him against her core now, the hardness rubbing against her leaving her with no doubt about how much this was affecting her father as well, if she somehow still could have had any, the moment she had caught him with his pants undone.

“Ch-Charlie… _Dad_… stop…” she begged, knowing how close she was to losing it completely and then what? How would they be able to recover from this if she weren’t able to talk some sense into him?

“So beautiful… so fucking sexy…” was all he said as he barely pulled off of her long enough to admire her now saliva coated chest.

He seemed to appreciate his handiwork a few seconds and then pulled completely away, Bella lowering her top again and emitting a short sigh of relief when he stood up and eventually put some much needed distance between them.

He didn’t go far unfortunately and Bella nearly whimpered in fright when she saw him get rid of his shoes, pants and boxers faster than what was enough for her to react and tell him not to do so.

“What… what the fuck are you d-doing… stop…” Bella cried out as she got her first _real_ look of what had still been hiding until then and she nearly swallowed her own tongue at the sight.

God, she had really assessed him well earlier, he definitely had more girth than any other of the boys she had been with until then and she briefly wondered if it was just due to his age and all boys could hope to reach such size once they completely grew up, or if he was just luckily gifted.

She didn’t have time to ponder that thought much as she heard Charlie’s answer.

“Daddy needs some relief, too…” he just uttered, causing Bella to almost choke on her own breath.

The next second he was palming his length and try as she might, Bella couldn’t tear her eyes off of the action in front of her, no matter how many times she told herself to not look at him.

She couldn’t listen either to the voice that was telling her to get up and get the hell out of there instead of staring, watching with disgusting fascination the way his fist ran up and down his hard sex.

“Like watching me?” his words seemed to break the spell and Bella was convinced that if she could have seen her face, the shocked look she was sure she wore at that instant would have scared even herself.

This was simply and completely insane.

“N-No…” she lied after a few seconds, not ready to admit that what she was seeing was definitely doing something to her. Something she surely didn’t want to analyze at that instant.

“This is because of you…” Charlie continued, like there wasn’t anything remotely wrong with what he was doing or saying to her. “You made me so fucking hard…” he growled then, causing Bella to pant for air.

She was sure that she must have been looking stupid, gaping at him like a fish out of water, but what was she supposed to answer to that? Was there even _anything_ that she could say at this point?

Charlie for his part, however, didn’t seem to be at a loss for words. Unfortunately.

“Touch yourself again, baby…” he whispered-moaned as he kept caressing himself and this time Bella wasn’t even surprised to see him slowly unbuttoning and discarding his shirt with the hand that wasn’t otherwise occupied. 

“N-No…” she somehow found the strength to say, even if she wasn’t able to actually _not_ watch what he was doing, or what was slowly being revealed to her.

She barely managed to prevent another gasp from passing her lips when she noticed how toned her dad actually was, not having ever had the opportunity to actually see him shirtless until then. Or at least it hadn’t been recently, or she would have definitely remembered such sight.

Guess it was a good thing Forks was such a little town with not much criminality, since it apparently allowed him to have time to put the gym room they had at the police station to good use and work out.

“Please… I just want to watch you…” she heard him utter next, his tone almost pleading and for a short instant, she let herself believe that this would be as far as it would go.

If she let him get off while watching her, maybe he wouldn’t want more and that would be the end of this crazy, delirious evening. It would still be wrong, but it couldn’t be worse than anything that had already happened, or that still could if she weren’t careful.

Somehow, she couldn’t even blame him for his request because as she kept following the slow up and down movement of his hand over his thick length, she definitely understood his fascination with her touching herself.

It _was _hot, watching him do so, moreover since she had never seen anyone do such an intimate thing in front of her, and it was made all the more hotter since she had no doubt that she was the one causing his state, even if she would rather die than to have to admit that aloud or to anyone.

She wasn’t sure what to do now, however, but when another ‘_please_’ escaped Charlie, she ever so slowly trailed one hand down her stomach and resumed what she had been doing before her father had so rudely interrupted her, what already seemed like hours ago now.

She concentrated on her clit for the time being, her moans mixing with her father’s as they both looked at each other, completely enthralled by what the other was doing.

She didn’t know how long they stayed just like that, the sound of their labored breathing and whispers of pleasure being the only thing heard in her room, and that was probably why she was so stunned to hear Charlie’s voice again, even if she wasn’t more shocked than that to hear his new demand.

“Take off your top… t-touch your perfect tits, too…” his voice was trembling slightly now and she wondered if that meant he was close.

She definitely was herself and probably wouldn’t need much more stimulation to fall over the edge once more.

Without giving it much thought, she quickly did as he asked and discarded the slim top she had been wearing until then, not having bothered with a bra since she had actually planned to go to bed almost as soon as she would have been done pleasuring herself and if there had definitely been an unexpected change of plans since then, Charlie apparently appreciated the easiness with which she was able to completely bare herself to him, if the ‘_fuck_’, followed by a new ‘_so beautiful’_ he rasped out at that instant were any indication.

“Yeah… just like that…” he muttered hoarsely as he saw her pinch a nipple between two fingers and bring her other hand back to her sex once more the second she was done taking off the last garment that had still partially hidden her from him.

She could only imagine the picture she presented now, completely naked, legs spread, one hand between them teasing her swollen, moist clit while the other massaged one of her breasts, while her own father drank his fill of her and moved his hand to the same rhythm she moved hers against her sex and for a moment it was all too overwhelming again.

Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine herself being anywhere but there and it worked quite fine until she heard movement and Charlie’s voice brought her back to earth in the most brutal way.

“Fuck, I want to be inside you so bad…” he blurted out before he could stop himself, thinking that if he just took a few steps forward, he would just have to lower himself some and he would be able to slide home without any difficulty.

He could see how wet she was again and he knew she would be able to welcome him into her heat without the slightest problem or pain.

“No… no, you c-can’t… do…_that…_” voice cracking, she shook her head at the thought, yet just imagining him doing so, even if just for the briefest of moments was enough to make her tremble in need.

God, what she wouldn’t give to have that hard, thick cock driving into her. But she couldn’t let him do that… could she?

No, no, of course she couldn’t. That would be… that would… but god, she wanted it. She really did.

“I know… I know…” Charlie shook his own head and seemed to agree with her, at least for a few seconds, but lust seemed to cloud his brain again the next and she could only inhale sharply when he stepped between her legs, his knees touching her bed frame, so close to her now she could practically feel his body heat.

At first, he didn’t do anything else, except just looking at her, or more precisely at her pink, saturated sex and then she nearly jumped out of her skin when he touched her again, two of his long fingers slipping inside of her and making her stop her own ministrations.

“You’re so hot and wet here…” he murmured, his long digits pumping in and out of her and causing her walls to flutter around the invasion. “Always so hot and wet…”

“D-Dad…” she breathed out in her own whisper, wishing so much that this didn’t feel so good. Maybe then she would have a chance to prevent what she knew would come next.

“Don’t you want me here?” she knew then that it was a lost cause, because there was no way he wouldn’t see through her, even if she tried her best to lie. “Don’t you want to get fucked… isn’t that what you wanted from the beginning?”

The longer he moved his fingers, the less fight she seemed to find in her and she could only emit a small pathetic whimper when Charlie stopped at last, only to run the head of his engorged cock against her dripping slit.

Shivers ran all over her body at the first contact and though she started repeating a litany of ‘_no, no, no’_ the second her brain seemed to kick start again, she couldn’t stop her hips from moving forward to gain more friction nonetheless.

The move wasn’t conscious on her part, at least later on, she would try to convince herself that it hadn’t been, but it was enough for Charlie to be convinced that she wanted this as much as he did.

“_Just for a little while… just… a little while…_” he repeated, actually more to himself than to her, like he was trying to reassure himself he would be able to just dip inside of her just for a few minutes and then be strong enough to stop, but Bella barely registered his words.

Not until his hard sex parted her lower lips and inch by slow agonizing inch, he slipped into her burning depths, sealing their fate.

She sucked in a long gulp of air the moment he was completely in and then just whimpered loudly when he withdrew just as slowly, only to plunge right back in.

He repeated that particular movement a few times and try as she might to catch her breath, or say anything in fact, she was unable to do a thing.

“Fuck… so fucking tight…” Charlie grunted and like he wanted to savor that feeling even more, he gradually picked up pace, making Bella finally lose her grip on reality.

Charlie wasn’t any better and he knew then and there that he would never be able to content himself with just a few thrusts. How he could have deluded himself into thinking that that would even be a mere possibility was beyond him and just incomprehensible.

Bella’s eyes rolled back into her head at the incredible sensation of being filled once more after so long and she forgot all about all the doubts, reservations or fears she could have had until that instant.

At that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to just care anymore about _who_ was making her feel this way, or why she actually shouldn’t be doing this. She just let herself feel the stiff cock driving steadily in and out of her and reveled in it.

That rhythm wasn’t fast enough for Charlie, however and she felt one of his hands trail under her ass and after having asked her to scoot backward on the bed, help her do so.

He didn’t leave her depths though and that only intensified the feeling inside Bella’s loins.

With a soft cry of pleasure, she rolled her hips the second she was settled again and then moaned hoarsely when after having finally taken off his socks -the only item he hadn’t had the opportunity to take care of earlier- Charlie supported himself on his knees now and resumed his movements.

“So good…” he rasped out in a voice that didn’t even sound like his own anymore, unable to believe that he was truly doing this and that he was really, _finally_, having sex again after so long.

He couldn’t even remember the last time that had happened actually, but it had probably been a couple of years already and he sure couldn’t remember those few times he had spent with… Sheryl… he thought her name was, having ever felt like this.

“Does it feel good for you, too, baby?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking nonetheless, wanting to confirm she felt it, too, and Bella wondered if the sensory overload hadn’t driven him completely blind.

If he wasn’t, he would be able to see that she was practically biting her lip to the blood just so she wouldn’t have to scream out her pleasure for all the neighbors to hear, or how she was nearly tearing her own hair off with how tightly she was actually gripping it.

She actually didn’t understand his question until she realized that he wasn’t in fact looking at her, but at where they were joined, her eyes following his and drifting down between her legs before she could stop herself and she immediately felt her core quiver at the visual.

Truthfully, she had never taken the time to take in the sight all the other times she had had sex, the guys she had been with always having pressed their bodies to hers too closely for her to enjoy the view, or simply letting her on top to do all the work, but she had to admit that there was something erotically fascinating in the act and the way Charlie slid in and out, in and out.

“Oh, god… yes…” she panted out and then felt her thighs tense under his touch when Charlie pushed on them and in a husky voice asked her to spread her legs wider so he could go deeper.

And deeper he went, god, if he ever did, the new angle he penetrated her at once he had opened her up completely for him to see, making her nearly go blind with pleasure herself and cry out once more.

“Fuck, C-Charlie…”

He pressed on her knees as he leant on his own and pumped harder even now than he had until then and Bella’s eyes fluttered close under the onslaught of sensations provoked.

The next few minutes were a blur for her as her father fucked her like she clearly could never have been fucked by any of those Phoenix boys and she wondered how she could have ever believed that it couldn’t get any better than _that_. She obviously hadn’t known a freaking thing back then.

Charlie though, was no boy and he definitely knew exactly what he was doing. There was no hesitation in his strokes, no clumsiness like some of the other boys she had been with had shown, even when they had wanted to believe they were ‘the bomb’, or whatever boys wanted to believe they were when they puffed their chests out afterwards and asked the girls they were with to confirm how much they had liked it, or how incredible they had been.

No, none of the boys she knew or had ever known could compare to Charlie and what he was doing to her and he seemed to be thinking the same, too, if his next sentences were anything to go by.

“Did Edward Cullen ever make you feel this way, huh?” he asked her after a powerful jab that nearly made him nail her down on the bed.

The question made her bring her attention back to his face and she saw he was looking directly at her now, a small smirk playing on his lips, like he already knew the answer and was only asking to remind her of what she had wanted and what she had really gotten in the end.

“No… god, no…” she sobbed out after having debated a few seconds if she should answer at all.

He already knew that she had not slept with Edward, but she had wanted to. Oh, how she had wanted to. She probably still would try to lure him into her bed, even after this, but she was at least realist enough to know, nearly without the shadow of a doubt, that Edward certainly couldn’t have the experience it would require to make her feel like Charlie was able to.

“Oh, no, he couldn’t… I bet he wouldn’t even _know _what to do with that tight little pussy of yours…” he all but sneered, knowing that he would probably have to give the boy a few tips for him to be able to satisfy a woman, like _he_ knew how.

It might have been a while for him, but it was like riding a bike and he had always been pretty good, if he said so himself. He still remembered Renee, his ex-wife, telling him many years after they had separated that while she definitely didn’t miss Forks and the rain, she actually did regret their sex life. And that was saying something, considering how many guys he knew her to have been with before she had eventually settled down with Phil Dwyer.

Now it was his own daughter’s turn to experience his skills, and while he had never entertained even just the _thought_ of ever doing anything like this with her until this day, he couldn’t deny that whenever he remembered _who _exactly he was fucking, it sent luscious shivers up his spine, no matter how twisted and sick he knew that thought to be.

Spurred on by Bella’s throaty moans, he rammed into her at a frenzied pace now, his eyes nearly crossing at the tightness surrounding him.

God, never in his life had he felt anything as tight, or hot, or _wet _as Bella’s burning core and he wished he could stay in there for the rest of his existence, no matter how unrealistic he knew that was.

Being inside her was the most blissful thing he had ever experienced, there was no doubt in his mind, but it became even more so when he felt Bella spasming around him the harder he drove into her.

She whined croakily as he jabbed, withdrew and jabbed hard inside her and the sound brought his attention back to her, a small growl escaping his own throat when he caught her massaging one of her perfect round breasts, while the other hand dug into the covers at her side.

His eyes were immediately attracted to the hardened, rosy nubs on the center of them and the image had barely burned into his brain that he was releasing one of her hips he had been gripping tightly until then, only to go and grab the poor, lonely mound she was neglecting.

His fingers dug almost painfully into her flesh barely a second before he leant forward and sucked a nipple into his hungry mouth, a moan accompanying the gesture when Bella’s sex clenched around his when she felt him there.

“Uhn… _god_…” a long gasp was her answer when he let his teeth graze the nub between his lips and the sound only seemed to excite him more, if that were still possible.

She had the most responsive nipples and he only redoubled his efforts when he realized that the more he took care of them, switching back and forth from one to the other, the more Bella seemed to pulse and constrict around him. 

He kissed and nipped at her flesh relentlessly and then grunted himself when he heard Bella’s next cries.

“Fuck… Fuck… _Fuck_… Charlie… I’m g-gonna… oh, god… I-I’m…” she couldn’t finish her sentence, so overwhelmed she felt, but it didn’t take a genius to understand what she was trying to say.

He could _feel_ what was happening to her and bracing his forearms on each side of her head now, Charlie leant against her so he could murmur into her ear, while at the same time he thrust faster into her sex, pinning Bella down with his lower body.

“Are you gonna come, baby, huh?... are you gonna be a good girl and come for daddy?”

The words caused Bella’s eyes to roll to the back of her head and she had to question how it was possible for her to feel even more pleasure with just a few sentences. She had always gotten off on dirty talk, but this? _This_ was literally something else.

Every word uttered only seemed to heighten her sensations and when he continued, she reached the conclusion that if she was feeling this way, it was probably because _he_ was the last person in the world that should be saying them to her and that, somehow, as perturbing as it was, turned her on even more.

“Yes… that’s it, baby… I can feel your pussy tightening all around me…” Charlie growled out, lips trailing down her neck, her collarbone, up her throat, nibbling, kissing and licking at her skin. “Come on, come… cream all over my cock… and then I’ll lick you clean…” he promised her shamelessly and knew that was exactly what he would do the second he made her come when he noticed the obvious effect his words had on his daughter.

Gripping at his biceps almost desperately then, nails digging into his skin, thighs flanking his sides, supple breasts bouncing, she thrashed under him, sobbing out her pleasure as she raised her hips and met him thrust for thrust, until she was contracting wetly and rhythmically around him, pouring all over him and making near indecent noises that would have put to shame the most experienced porn star.

The feel of her at that instant was nearly too much for Charlie and with a loud ‘_oh, fuck…_ _dammit_’ that rivaled the sounds Bella was making, he gripped the base of his cock hard and pulled out of her before the mad contractions of her core could drive him completely insane and make him lose control.

He couldn’t let himself come just yet, not when there was so much he still wanted to do to her.

Bella protested weakly when she felt him leave her depths before the spasms caused by her orgasm had completely subsided, but the sound died in her throat when she felt Charlie’s tongue plunge right back into her after he had dropped to his knees on the floor.

It was clear that he intended to make good on his promise, but Bella had to wonder if she would survive coming once more under his relentless attacks.

Never before had she come as much as she had tonight. She couldn’t even remember having actually done so without having needed to stimulate her clitoris as well during intercourse before, not until today at least, but if what she was feeling now was any indication, chances were she would definitely set a record on this night.

Charlie literally slurping on her sex was driving her insane and she didn’t know what was having more effect on her: the hums of pleasure she could hear coming from her father as he savored her, the feel of his tongue running up and down her slit, round and round over her small bundle of nerves, or the nearly obscene noises clearly caused by how wet she was. 

She was dripping, she knew that, yet it was nothing still compared to how she gushed when Charlie’s lapping, teasing organ descended to her nether entrance, breaking new territory.

No one had ever licked her there, but as she experienced the sensation for the first time, she couldn’t deny that it was more pleasant than anything she could have imagined.

She liked it in fact, and she was sure that Charlie could sense that when she moaned the longer he stayed there and bucked her hips without even realizing she was doing it at first.

“You like this?” he asked rhetorically, since there was no doubt in his mind that she did, and only licked harder around her puckered entrance when a ‘_fuck_’ passed Bella’s lips in answer.

Rolling slightly on her side, she hid her face in her comforter and bit into it to stop herself from cursing a string of profanities, or just screaming out how much she was indeed liking what he was doing to her, and she only realized her mistake when instead of actually escaping him some, Charlie took advantage of her new position to open her up even farther.

Before she had time to even just _think_ of a protest, he spread her legs so she had one contacting with the bed and the other touching her side completely and she nearly died when she felt him lave her entire nether regions, like it was the best fucking thing he had been given to taste in his entire life.

After having made a few sweeps over her drenched pussy, he concentrated on her rosebud again and Bella found herself trembling anew when she felt him slid first a finger, then a second one in her soaking wet core.

When he added what felt like his thumb, though, she was ready to beg him to stop there his torture but he didn’t stay there long enough for her to manage to form the words.

He had obviously only been searching for lubrification, even if between his saliva and the copious amount of juices she was providing, he was sure he wouldn’t need it, before he trailed his thumb to her anus and let it worm its way in there.

Bella gasped for breath at the sensation of feeling filled there for the very first time in her life, but though it stung a little bit at first, associated with the fingers that were still scissoring in and out of her other hole, it felt surprisingly yet blissfully good after a while.

She felt full and insanely turned on, but it was still nothing yet compared to how she felt when Charlie started pumping his fingers faster in and out of her.

_All of them_. 

He alternated between her two entrances, withdrawing from one, only to fill the other with his fingers, then repeating the movement all over again, and Bella finally understood why so many people seemed to enjoy ‘anal play’. There apparently was _a lot_ of nerve endings in there and Charlie obviously knew exactly what to do to make them all tingle in pleasure.

“God… you’re so fucking hot and tight here, too…” Charlie growled loudly, just before he bit almost too hard on the interior of her thigh, shaking himself with the effort it took to not drive his fingers harder into her and hurt his daughter.

He continued with the same rhythm for a few minutes, until he felt Bella quivering under his ministrations, and then he stopped, smiling slightly when she cried out her protest this time.

She had been enjoying herself and was sure it wouldn’t take much more for her to reach another peak, as hard as it was to wrap her mind around that fact or to discover that contrary to what she could have thought until then, she could achieve ‘multiple orgasms’, but she forgave Charlie almost immediately when she heard him ask her if she had any condoms in there.

She briefly wondered why he was asking her that now or only thinking about protection after he had already taken her once, but then she guessed that he probably wanted to finish himself this time and maybe didn’t want to actually come _in _his own daughter.

“In the r-right bedside t-table…” her voice trembled as she answered him at last, and then she shivered once more when after one last, long and sensuous flick and lick at her naked sex, he got on her bed and reached for the bedside table she had indicated.

She didn’t dare turn around to watch him roll the condom over his length, sure that if she just took a look, or actually took the time to really think of what they would do again soon, she would just start seriously freaking out, but she clearly heard him rip the wrapper and knew when he was ready.

He seemed to like the fact that she had not moved an inch from her position and she wailed just a little too loudly when he grabbed her hip and brought her almost too harshly against his hot, naked, mature body.

She had actually never been taken this way, the guy sliding just inside of her from behind while she rested on her side, but as Charlie raised her right leg high in the air and pressed into her hard, she had to wonder why she had never thought of asking any of her previous sex partners to do so.

He felt definitely deeper that way and she couldn’t have stopped the low guttural moan that she emitted once he was completely embedded inside of her, even if she had been paid for it.

Much to her dismay, though, Charlie only thrust into her a few times, before he withdrew completely, and she was just about to ask him what the problem was when she felt him growl and press higher.

“Char… Charlie… that’s… that’s n-not…” she choked out as he teased the crevice of her ass, sure that he must not realize what was happening, but when he shushed her and told her that it would be okay, she understood he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

She also realized that that was probably why he had asked her for a condom in the first place, having most likely ‘_planned_’ to take her this way, but she couldn’t stop her mind from racing long enough to pause and take the time to think about how she felt about that.

Charlie was just glad he had had the forethought to coat his condom-covered cock in her essence before venturing into her ass, because if he thought she felt already tight around his finger, it was nothing compared to how she did wrapped around just a few inches of his hard length.

“Charlie…’ Bella gritted her teeth and whined softly when she felt him advancing into her till then virgin depths, not sure herself if it was meant to stop him or on the contrary to encourage him to go further, but she couldn’t deny that she felt some relief when she felt him slow down and caress her thigh almost tenderly.

It hurt a bit, even if it was nowhere near as painful compared to what she could have expected, but she was glad nonetheless that he wasn’t taking her like a brute or completely ignoring the fact that she had never done this before. Not that he had bothered to ask about that beforehand, but still.

“Shh… shh… it’s okay, baby… daddy knows what he’s doing…” he promised her once more, lips teasing the lobe of her ear as he spoke, and he only hoped that she believed him because even he could hear how strained his voice was as he whispered the words.

Fuck, there was no way he would last long, not with how incredible it felt to be there.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good… don’t worry…” he continued when he felt Bella still tense, every time he moved and slid another inch or so into her.

Not knowing what to expect, Bella decided to trust him, after all it was obvious that he was no stranger to this kind of practice considering what he had told her just seconds before, and she could admit, at least to herself for now, that he was indeed right and that once the first flutter of pain had passed, it was starting to feel nice.

To help her relax and most likely get into it as well, Charlie released her leg after having asked her to keep it just where it was, and let one of his hands trail down to her pussy once more so he could add some stimulation to his actions.

Bella whimpered and mewled then when he barely picked up pace, just enough apparently for her to feel the change, but coupled with the fingers caressing her slit, though, it was a lethal combination and she couldn’t control the little approval hums her lips were forming every time she felt him withdraw and then slither right back in.

“Does it feel good now, huh?” she heard her father ask as soon as the sounds reached his ears and she wasn’t more surprised than that when those only seemed to encourage him to move a little bit harder. “Do you like it?”

His fingers were concentrating on her clit again now, as he rolled his hips into hers and pierced her tender flesh over and over again and she couldn’t help purring her answer in deep husky tones.

“Yes… y-yes, it does… I… god… I-I do…” she barely recognized her own voice as she talked, but she attributed it to the amount of pleasure she was clearly receiving. She probably wouldn’t be able to talk at all after so many moans and groans once they would be done.

“I told you so… daddy knows what’s best for his baby girl…” Charlie grunted himself, having clearly completely embraced what he was doing and what was happening between them then, if how much he liked reminding her of their relationship was any indication.

The hand that had been playing with her sex traced up her stomach then and after having briefly massaged her swollen breasts, he used it to make her turn slightly around so he could look at her face.

He could clearly read the pleasure he was giving her all over her features, but that didn’t stop him from asking her nonetheless: “Are you still thinking of that Cullen kid now, huh?”

The question nearly made Bella laugh, though there was clearly nothing funny in the situation.

Cullen, _who_? Her mind asked her, having completely forgotten about her classmate and that for a while now. She had probably not thought of him since Charlie had asked her about him the last time and again, she couldn’t help thinking that the two wouldn’t be able to compare.

Edward Cullen, as handsome and freaking hot as he could be, would certainly not have had the stamina it would have required to do to her all the things that Charlie had done to her tonight.

There was a good chance he would even already have been done with her a long time ago, and Bella wasn’t sure he would have been so inclined to pleasuring her first before finding his own release either.

He was only a boy after all, and as attracted as she could clearly be to him, she didn’t see him acting with her any differently than almost every single one of those she had known in Phoenix had.

She shook her head in answer to Charlie’s question and then couldn’t stop herself from whimpering loudly when he fucked harder into her ass.

“Who’s fucking you, baby?... huh? Who’s making you feel good?” he asked more gruffly, their eyes really meeting for what Bella realized was probably the first time since he had first pushed his thick cock into her silken walls.

There was no way to escape his gaze now, though, and Bella understood that was certainly how he wanted it when his fingers gripped her chin and forced her to keep looking at him, when she would have clearly tried to turn around.

“You…” she just uttered and only realized that her father was expecting more from her than a single-worded answer when he drove in to the hilt, _hard_, and stayed there, a long snarl rumbling in his chest.

“_Who_. Is. Fucking.You. Bells?” he reiterated even more forcefully, his hand almost hurting around her jaw, but it was enough for Bella to get where exactly he was trying to go with this.

She looked back at him almost defiantly for a few seconds, trying her best to not moan out every time he plundered into her, only to stop and roll his hips against her once he was as deep as he could go, but she gave up after a short while, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to win this game, no matter how hard she could want to try.

“D-Daddy… daddy is fucking me…” she breathed out at last, knowing that was precisely what he had wanted to hear when he picked up pace at last and really fucked her like he had meant to all along.

Fast.

Hard.

Deep.

“And you love it, don’t you, my little slut?” he all but roared out now, forehead against Bella’s, though he had yet to release her beautiful face, praying for the strength to last just a little bit longer and not completely lose it.

Her words had nearly been his undoing and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he was completely done for if he kept playing this little game.

And yet, like a man who had discovered a new addiction and just couldn’t do without, he couldn’t help himself.

“You love daddy’s cock?” he continued, against his better judgment, feeling his whole body shudder when Bella retorted just as huskily.

“Yeah… I love my daddy’s cock…” she confirmed, conscious though that she wasn’t only saying the words just to please him.

No matter how perverted and depraved she knew what they were doing was, she did love feeling him inside of her. Just like she loved every single act they had embarked into tonight.

“You’re such a naughty little whore, aren’t you?” her words seemed to cause Charlie to want to talk even dirtier to her, yet while she should have been offended by how he was treating her now, she didn’t feel any of that.

On the contrary, the more he talked, the more she wanted to hear, even if she wouldn’t ever let him in on that little secret. She only nodded dutifully and then whined softly when unexpectedly Charlie approached his lips to her.

She thought he was going to kiss her and for a brief second, felt panic assail her, not really knowing how she would react to that, but fortunately she didn’t have to search for an answer.

He didn’t actually kiss her, though she wasn’t sure that biting her bottom lip and then quickly laving the sting with his tongue was any better than what she had assumed he was going to do.

“Say it…” he hissed at her, eyes locked on hers as he cupped her jaw and caressed her lips with his thumb, and just to provoke him, she flicked her tongue against it, before she actually remembered where exactly those fingers he was using to force her to look at him had been only minutes before. “Say it…”

“I’m… I-I’m a naughty little whore…” she croaked out, not quite believing herself that she was really admitting to something like that out loud and even less understanding the weird effect it actually had on her.

“Yes, you are… and such a beautiful one…” Charlie confirmed, his own voice huskier even than it was just seconds ago. God, the things her sentence was doing to him. “Fuck… I could do this all night… you feel so damned good…” he whispered hoarsely as he hooked her knee over his arm, opening her completely to him and his thrusts.

He kept slamming in and out of her for a few minutes in this new position, then after having nuzzled her arm away and freed his way, he palmed one of her breasts and latched onto the other nipple, before he nearly engulfed the whole mound in his greedy mouth and sucked on her tender flesh.

Bella’s head was spinning at this point, little mewling, desperate sounds were escaping her lips and she knew there was absolutely no way she would survive if Charlie made good on his words. If he had to fuck her all night, with the way she was feeling right now, she would surely die from too much pleasure, even if some would say there were worse ways to leave this world.

Still, she had never felt so much bliss in such a short amount of time and she probably wouldn’t be able to take much more.

However, Charlie didn’t seem to share her worries and this time she was sure the neighbors heard her when she cried out loud when she felt Charlie’s fingers ran over her most intimate parts once more, drawing out noises from her that nearly made her blush to the roots of her hair.

He teased her there for a few seconds, then plunged a couple of long fingers into her heat once again, making her feel fuller than she had ever felt before.

Mind reeling, she licked her suddenly dry lips as she fought against the feelings assailing her, and only realized that the small gesture had been caught by Charlie when he mumbled something unintelligible and then asked almost gruffly: “Have you ever tasted yourself before, honey?”

The question made her open and close her mouth a couple of times before she could say anything and then, when she couldn’t form the words necessary to answer him, she just shook her head.

“Do you want to?” Charlie immediately demanded when he saw her do so and before she could protest, she could feel his fingers, moist with her obvious arousal, tracing her lips ever so softly, as if he didn’t want to scare her or disgust her before she could actually really think about her response. “Do you want a taste of your own sweet pussy?” 

That last question made her core flutter almost painfully, the fact that she could smell herself on his fingers not helping the situation any, and eyes heavy lidded, she couldn’t stop herself from darting out her tongue, until it was grazing against the wet tips of her father’s offered digits.

They tasted… like nothing she had ever tasted before. A little tart at first, different, but all in all definitely not bad, and the fact that it was her own essence that she was actually tasting strangely only made her want it even more.

It didn’t take much persuasion on Charlie’s part, therefore, to make her open her mouth and suck on his fingers, Charlie only needing to nudge her lips slightly apart for her to do so almost naturally.

Even more than how much it could turn her on to be sucking her own juices off of her father’s hand, she liked the obvious effect her action was having on Charlie, the way he was looking at her almost ravenously and like he was only a second away from literally devouring her himself, causing delicious shivers to run all over her body.

Charlie repeated the gesture a couple of times, sliding his fingers inside her moistness, only to come and offer them back to her, and neither could prevent the low moans they emitted the more Bella sucked and licked around them, scooping up all of her flavor.

“God, I had no idea… you’re so hot… so incredibly sexy and fucking irresistible, baby girl…” Charlie whispered as he watched her tongue flick out once more, his eyes completely entranced by the action.

Who would have thought his own daughter could love sex that much, or actually have such an effect on him. Not even her own mother had been that greedy when it came to tasting herself.

“Give me some…” he then couldn’t help begging and nearly lost his mind when Bella released his fingers with a soft ‘pop’ and offered them to him herself this time.

That wasn’t what Charlie wanted though, and a small wail tore from Bella’s throat when he ignored them completely and instead brought his lips to hers, taking advantage of her shock to go and directly suck on her tongue.

He moaned again as he clearly tasted her there and battled with her a few seconds before he eventually released her.

As soon as he did, Bella turned completely on her side again, not wanting Charlie to see how much that brief, short kiss -if you could actually call that a kiss- had affected her, or how much she had liked it.

Charlie didn’t seem to mind the slight change of position, or having noticed anything being wrong with Bella, and he just resumed his pumping motions, spooning behind Bella and holding her close for a while, before he actually made her roll on her stomach.

“My god, you’ve got such a beautiful ass…” he only withdrew from her and paused to admire Bella a few seconds, his hands caressing her rear as he took in the amazing view that was presented to him, and then he briefly leant forward so he could ran his tongue up her slit once more, barely savoring her taste.

The next second he was forcing her to her knees and again balls deep inside his daughter, his body molding against hers as he resumed fucking her hard and deep.

Sweat covered their bodies after a while, but neither could stop, Bella bucking against her father and enjoying every second of it herself, if what he was feeling was any indication.

“God, I can’t believe how wet you are… you do love daddy’s cock… I can feel you dripping all over my balls, you fucking minx…” Charlie couldn’t help pointing out, every slap of his heavy balls against her sodden core making him go nearly insane with need and lust. “Talk to me, Bells… tell me… tell me how good daddy’s making you feel…”

Bella heard him, how could she not when he was nearly growling the words in her ear, but she was unable to respond as she received the pounding of a lifetime and held onto the edge of her bed for dear life.

She was only able to produce long keening sounds that should have been enough for Charlie to know exactly what she was feeling, but that was underestimating her father’s need to hear her say the words.

“Tell me…” he reiterated as he sat behind her now and smacked her behind, hard enough for her to feel it all the way to her tingling core but not enough to really hurt her.

Her reaction surprised Charlie, the way she suddenly clasped around him making his eyes almost cross and he barely heard her then when she finally admitted out loud how much she liked what he was doing to her.

“So good… fuck… it feels so good… don’t… d-don’t stop…” she pleaded as she felt him slow down, unaware of what Charlie was thinking or what he planned to do.

“You dirty little girl… you like getting spanked, too?” he moaned out as he raised his hand and delivered another slap against the tender flesh of her bottom, eliciting the same reaction in Bella that she had had only seconds ago, even if she was probably not even aware of it herself. “Is there anything you don’t like… my naughty, horny bad, bad daughter?”

Once more, she couldn’t find it in herself to answer, but the question left her wondering about that nonetheless. If anyone had asked her even if only a day before if she would have liked being in this position, or actually being spanked, she probably wouldn’t have been able to say for sure, but there was no doubt in her mind about that now.

No matter how dirty all this was, thanks to her father she was discovering herself, discovering what she enjoyed, how much she loved a tongue licking her up, even if she had already more or less known that, or how she liked taking it in her ass, though that was clearly a surprise, as was the spanking.

No, to answer Charlie’s question, right now, there wasn’t a thing she could think about that she actually didn’t like and she showed him as much when she whispered a strangled ‘_more_’ in reply, the single word making her father chuckle almost darkly behind her.

“More?... you still need more, you greedy slut?” he questioned in a near roar as he gripped her slender hips as tight as he could and rammed into her over and over again.

He was ready to spank her once more when movement on his left caught his eyes all of a sudden and he found himself sucking in an audible breath as he realized what exactly he was seeing.

Bella had a full length mirror in the corner of her room, not so far from her bed, and as he watched their reflections in it, watched the way he slid in and out of her tight ass, he nearly came right then and there, the sight almost too much.

Bella herself was resting her head between her arms as he kept fucking her, her nails digging into her bed covers, but she raised it up almost immediately when Charlie wrapped her long mane around one fist and pulled on it, forcing her back.

Her face was a mask of pure rapture at that instant and Charlie almost regretted having disrupted the moment, but he wanted her to see what he was seeing, to see them together too much for him to let that opportunity pass him by.

“Look at us, baby… look at us…” he grumbled throatily, eyes fixed on his cock gliding inside his daughter for a few seconds, before he turned Bella’s head toward her mirror and met her eyes through it.

“God, that’s so fucking hot… watching my cock pumping into you like this…” he continued breathlessly, thinking that he had probably never seen anything as exciting as this in his entire life.

“Oh, god…” was all Bella could utter, as she was completely enthralled by the sight herself.

It was the first time she had ‘watched’ herself get fucked and as she took in her flushed face, her fluttering eyes, her bouncing breasts and arched back, as well as the solid cock slithering inside her depths, she understood why some people actually got off on videotaping their ‘exploits’.

It was definitely hot watching herself in such situation and even more so when Charlie supported himself on his fists and picked up pace once more.

“Fuck… can you feel how hard you’re making me again?” he murmured into her ear, eyes never leaving hers in the mirror, and then he bit and tugged on her earlobe. “Can you, sweetheart?”

“Yes… yes, I can… and it feels so fucking g-good…” Bella answered truthfully this time, although she wondered if that meant that her father would come soon and that they would be done at last.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about that, even if only a short while before she had wondered if he wouldn’t kill her if they kept this up much longer.

“Does it?” he breathed out, breaking their eye contact to go and suck on the skin of her neck. “Let me hear you then… scream for me… scream for daddy… I need to hear you…”

Bella shook her head at first, biting on her bottom lip hard to stop herself from crying out what was really going through her mind at that instant, what she would have certainly already shouted out if it had been anyone but her own father taking her, but Charlie was persistent and kept coaxing her into vocalizing her pleasure.

Seconds turned into minutes and when she felt her core pulse and her ass tighten around Charlie’s length, she knew there was no way she could keep quiet.

“Fuck me… god… fuck me… harder…” she growled out, needing just a little more to stumble over the edge. “Please… please… harder… more…”

Her begging voice nearly made Charlie lose it, but there was no way he would let himself go, no matter how close he was himself, without having actually felt Bella clench in absolute pleasure around him.

He first thought about helping her by playing with her pussy again while he kept fucking her, but then he couldn’t suppress an evil smirk when he remembered he could definitely use something else.

Withdrawing from her with a sigh of protest, he grabbed her vibrator and had it at her entrance before Bella could really understand what was going to happen.

“How much more do you need, sweetness?” he asked her breathlessly, smiling to himself when Bella bucked against her toy the second he turned it on. She had it coated in her arousal in a matter of seconds and it was no surprise to Charlie when it slid inside her as easily as a knife through melting butter.

“Oh, god… yes… Charlie…” Bella nearly shrieked as she felt her rabbit vibrating inside her, her hips jerking up and down as Charlie held on to it and she actually fucked herself back and forth on the purple toy.

“What did you say?” her father all but hissed as he pulled the object pleasuring her out of her and unexpectedly spanked her once more, catching her by surprise.

“No… no, please…” Bella spread her legs wider and unconsciously shook her ass as she turned around to look at her father, only understanding his question when she saw the way he was looking at her.

She looked back at him with pleading eyes, but Charlie wasn’t having any of it and desperation guiding her actions, she eventually whispered what she knew he wanted to hear.

“Please… _daddy_…”

“Please, daddy… what?” Charlie insisted, though his cock twitched once again just hearing her beg for him in such a distressed way.

“Please… I need it… I… I-I want… daddy… I… please… _please_…” she stammered in her need and nearly cried out in utter relief when Charlie pressed the plastic cock against her once more, her dripping core nearly swallowing it whole.

“You want this?” he grunted as he hammered it in and out of her, delighted by the moans Bella couldn’t suppress at the feeling. “Is that what my baby needs?”

“Yes… fuck, yes…” Bella replied, back arching as she was unable to support herself any longer and she had no choice but to rest her forehead against her bed once more.

God, it was too much. All too much. She was going to come… hard. Harder probably than she even had until then, but there was no stopping it now.

“Are you going to be a good girl again and come for daddy once more?” Charlie questioned as he noticed how her thighs quivered and her toes nearly curled.

Bella could only nod and purr embarrassingly, unable to form a coherent word at this point, and then she very nearly passed out when Charlie lodged her toy as deep as it could go inside her and asked her to keep it there.

With trembling fingers, she reached for it and moaned out as she felt the vibrations run up her whole body, and then she lost her breath when she felt her father tease the entrance of her ass with his hardness again.

Shivers shook her, a brief sliver of fear licking at her insides at the thought of what was obviously about to happen, but she was already too far gone to try and stop Charlie for filling her once more.

Like the first time, he promised her that everything would be alright and that he only meant to make her feel pleasure like he knew she had never felt before and she could only gasp for breath as inch by inch he possessed her again.

She had thought she had felt full earlier when he had been fingering her as he was in her ass, but that was nothing in comparison with how she felt now with both her dad _and_ her toy inside her.

“God… so freaking tight…” Charlie confirmed he felt it, too, the sentence being uttered through gritted teeth.

A few pumps later, his eyes nearly crossed when he felt Bella play with the fake cock, the way the back of her hand bumped against his full balls every time she manipulated it nearly making him go completely blind with pleasure.

“That’s it, baby, fuck your pussy with that toy while I fuck your tight ass…” he encouraged her gruffly, feeling his own legs shaking almost uncontrollably now.

“I’m so close… I’m… god… I’m gonna c-come…” Bella whimpered in answer, just before she took out her toy and brought the tip to her clit, the feel of it vibrating there all but making her keel over in bliss.

“I’m close, too, baby… god, I’m gonna come so hard!” Charlie admitted himself, feeling Bella contracting around him and knowing then that it would only take him a few thrusts for him to finally join her as well. “So fucking hard…”

“Oh, god… oh, god… oh, god…” he heard Bella repeat, and then with a sharp cry, she came, clenching around him, not as hard as if he had been inside her sopping sex, but enough for him to feel it all the same.

At the last moment though, Charlie pulled out of her and after having asked her to turn around, he discarded the condom away and glided back into her wet arousal, coating his naked sex in it.

On her back now, Bella still enjoyed the few jabbing motions Charlie made into her still convulsing walls, prolonging her orgasm for a few more seconds, and she was convinced he would finally come as well when he forced himself to leave her center, leaving her stunned for a few seconds.

“I want to come right here…” Charlie whispered to her and Bella didn’t understand what he meant since his sex was still gliding up and down against her own, until he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth and then licked it sensually.

Her core pulsated once more at the thought and she found herself holding her breath as she wondered if he was really serious.

“Do you want that, too, honey? Do you want to let daddy come right here?” he continued breathing out, his words barely audible and then he plunged his tongue inside her mouth as she just lay there, gaping at him. “Do you want to _taste_ daddy?”

That last sentence did it for Bella and before she was even conscious of her own gesture herself, she was nodding her head, Charlie only needed that to eventually move next to her head, on his knees, so he was presenting her with what she wanted.

“Open your beautiful mouth for me… open wide…” he commanded, though his voice was almost too soft and gentle, but barely a second after his words were out, Bella was closing her lips over the swollen engorged head of his cock, making Charlie growl loudly.

“That’s it… god, that feels so fucking good, Bells…” he grunted out, his eyes nearly closing at the sensation, but he forced himself to keep them open, not wanting to miss a second of what she was doing.

“Suck me… suck on my cock, baby…”

Bella obediently complied, sucking and licking all around him, clearly turned on herself not only by his husky demands but by the fact that she could clearly could taste herself again on his turgid length as well.

“Fuck… you look so hot right now…” Charlie whispered next, his eyes meeting hers as Bella looked up to his face, and then he nearly howled in pleasure when he felt her twirl her tongue at his end, the feeling almost too much for him.

He was jacking his cock almost furiously now, his hips jerking forward so he could drive deeper into his daughter’s mouth and he knew it wouldn’t take many more sweeps of Bella’s marvelous tongue before he was completely done for and emptied himself inside her hot mouth.

Bella herself was writhing as well as she devoured and savored him, the pre-cum leaking out of him giving her an anticipated and delicious foretaste of what she could expect, and as Charlie noticed the small movements of her pelvis, he couldn’t help grasping one of her thighs and bringing her closer to him so he could touch her as well.

The second she felt his fingers on her again, Bella whimpered around him, the vibrations causing Charlie’s balls to tighten almost painfully and he was almost glad so when Bella’s own hand wrapped around his shaft and she resumed his pumping motions when he was unable to continue doing so himself.

Instead his trembling fingers gripped her chin as he begged her to not stop as he was really close now and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when Bella, apparently encouraged by his words, took him as deep as she could, his huge cum-filled balls almost touching her chin once she was done swallowing him down.

For a moment he wondered just how many guys she had sucked off before to be able to show suck expertise now, but that thought quickly left his mind when the next second he felt her teeth grazing his length, the move making a sharp cry tore from his throat.

In retaliation, he slid his fingers almost brutally inside Bella’s depths, her walls almost immediately and automatically clamping around them, and he only understood his mistake when the gesture only made her suck harder and faster on him.

“God… yes, just like that… take me deep inside, baby…” he encouraged her nonetheless when he felt himself nearly touching her throat and then he finally lost the ability to talk when he sensed Bella’s hand palming and massaging his sacs, that move being the last straw for him.

With a roar that all but scared Bella, he throbbed and pulsed between her lips, fire exploding through Bella’s own body one last time again when his essence coated her tongue at last and she felt him drip down her whimpering throat.

Spurt after hot spurt, Charlie emptied himself inside his daughter’s mouth, and then when he had nothing left to give, he fell back on her bed with a deep, serrated groan of utter satisfaction.

Ever so slowly, he withdrew his own fingers from Bella’s core and then couldn’t resist cleaning them with his tongue, one last flick against her slit making her tremble once more, but she didn’t protest when she felt him do so, or when he eventually rested his head against one of her still parted and shivering thighs, too exhausted she suddenly felt after such an onslaught of emotions she had just experienced.

She could still taste him on her tongue, still savor how good her dad had actually felt on her taste buds, and it was with that last thought in mind that she felt her eyelids close heavily with fatigue, her father still lying upside down in front of her, his body still touching hers.

How long he actually stayed there, breath heavy and his own eyes closed Charlie had no idea, but when he eventually found the strength to move again and sit up at last, Charlie wasn’t surprised to see Bella nearly completely out of it.

Without a word, he stood up and search for his clothes, and after having retrieved his boxers from the floor and covered himself some, he picked Bella’s still naked body up and laid her down under her covers, making sure she was comfortable before he moved them over her so she would be kept warm for the night.

She barely stirred as he did so, only mumbling something he didn’t quite catch as she felt herself being shifted around, and as Charlie watched her slowly but surely drifting off to sleep then, looking so pure and innocent again, doubt and guilt finally started to gnaw at his insides, making him wonder if this would bring them closer in the future or completely tear them apart. 

Even so, as he picked up his clothes and eventually cast one last look at his sleeping daughter before exiting her room and closing the door behind him, the main part of him just couldn’t bring itself to completely regret it.

No matter how immoral he did know it was.

He knew there would be consequences to their actions, how could it be any other way, but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. For now though, Charlie Swan refused to let himself think about that.

**The End. **


End file.
